It All Made Sense
by chrimsonmoon
Summary: All the signs where there and now it all made sense. All rights go to JK and Stan Lee.
"Congratulations Hermione. By my calculations you are 8 weeks pregnant."

Hermione just sat there and stared at her friend and co-worker, Dr Hank McCoy. *Pregnant! How could I let this happen* was the only thought going through her mind. Now don't get her wrong, Hermione definitely wanted kids someday… but not right now. She had only been at the Xavier Instate for Gifted Youngsters for 18 months and she and Logan had been so careful … or so she thought.

What was he going to think? Did he want kids? This was not something they had discussed and now to have this forced on him … she didn't think she could tell him. On top of all of that they were not on speaking terms at the moment either and it was entirely her fault.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hank asked her, after not getting any response from her.

Hermione looked him in the eyes and slowly shook her head before breaking down in to heart wrenching sobs. She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was the horrible things they had said to each other not 2 hours ago …

~*~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~*~

"Why do you have to leave your clothes everywhere" Hermione all but yelled at Logan.

He had just comeback from a training room session and was getting ready to take a shower.

"What's your problem?" he asked her, with a furrowed brow.

"My problem?! My problem is that you can't seem to pick up after yourself. I am not your damn maid!" Hermione huffed at him throwing his jeans at him. She didn't know why she was so angry. It just seemed everything was getting to her at the moment.

Logan frowned at her. She had never been like this towards him before and he didn't like it. He could feel his temper rising and knew he was going to say something h may well regret.  
"Did I ask you to pick up after me? This I my damn room and I can make as much mess as I want! If you don't like it, you can get lost back to your own room! I never asked you to practically move in here with me anyway!"

"Well your certainly didn't mind crawling into bed with me every night did you? All I ask is that you keep you bloody mess to a minimum and not expect me to pick up after you" She shouted back. She wouldn't show how much his last comment had hurt. She was stronger than that. But then Logan had to go and be a right wanker.

Logan looked her in the eyes and growled out "well if you didn't act like a willing whore people wouldn't treat you like one"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had gone too far, but he would be damned if he backed down. Instead he stormed in to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Hermione stood there in totally shock, tears streaming down her face as Logans horrible words continued to circle in her mind.

*Is that what he truly thinks of me? Am I just a whore in his eyes? Dose he not care for me at all? *

Hermione looked around the room and made a decision right then. She collected her few mega belongings and left the room. Walk back to her own room, where she threw herself on the bed and sobbed her heart out. She sobbed till she felt sick and rushed into the bathroom to throw up her breakfast. This was the 4th day in a row she had been sick after breakfast. She decided to go down to the Med Lab and get a check over.

~*~*~ PRESENT ~*~*~

Hermione sat on the examination table sobbing like her world had just come to an end. She didn't know what to do. She just had so many thoughts running around in her head.

*What should I do? Should I tell Logan? Would he even want to know? Would he want to have a baby with someone he sees as a whore? *

That last reopened the floodgates and had her sobbing even harder.

Hank didn't know what to do. He had never seen his friend so distraught before. He was at a total loss on how to help her, therefore he did the only thing he could think of and that was to wrap his arms around her and hug her close. He hugged her till she cried herself to sleep, then he laid her down on one of the beds and let her rest.

Hank was just tidying up the area where he examined Hermione when Logan came barrelling in to the room looking frantic.

"Hank please tell me you have seen Hermione. I can't find her anywhere and I need to apologize for being a total ass" Logan all but yelled out.

Hank pointed to the area Hermione was currently sleeping and Logan ran to her side.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she unconscious? Is she hurt?" Logan asked in rapid fire. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"She received some shocking news and then proceeded to cry herself to sleep" Hank replied.

Logan looked at him questioningly. "What news? What's the matter with her?"

Hank sighed. He was about to do something totally against his moral code but he had a feeling if he didn't then something awful would happen.

Hank took a deep breath and said "she found out she is pregnant" before leaving the Med Lab.

Logan stood there not moving a muscle. His mind was working overtime. It was putting all the pieces together. Her mood swings. Her emotional outburst for no reason. The change in her sent. It all made sense to him now. She was pregnant with his child … and he had called her a whore.

Logan held her hand and raised it too his lips.

"I'm so sorry darlin'. How can I ever make this up to you? I hope you can forgive me" he said to her sleeping figure. He reached out his free hand and laid it on her flat stomach. Right over where his child was growing.

"I promise to never hurt you again" he whispered to her/

"You better not or I'll kick you adamantium arse from here to Jupiter" was her groggy response. It was then she felt his hand caressing her stomach and she gave a sigh. "Hank told you didn't he."

Logan nodded his head before leaning in and kisses her passionately. Hermione could do nothing but moan and cling to him.

She had not forgiven him yet for what he had said but she had another 7 months to make his life a living hell and she intended to do just that.


End file.
